U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,648 to Pestarini, Mar. 4, 1952 for "Electrical Power System" discloses a generator for producing electrical power output or for providing rotary motion. A central shaft supported on bearings carries a flywheel and a gyroscope for storing energy. A drive means applies torque to the shaft to cause rotation. Another coil mounted on the shaft cooperates with opposed magnets to provide an electrical power output to an external load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,240 to Theyse, Sept. 16, 1980, for "Flywheel Set for Accumulating Kinetic Energy of Rotation" describes a flywheel with elastically supported bearings resulting in a low critical speed at all times under the operational flywheel speed. Spherical pivot bearings may be fitted both at bottom and top of the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,418 to Richardson May 1, 1984 for "Generator and Drive System" describes a generator system for producing either electrical power output or rotary motion drive. The system includes a central shaft supported on bearings, which carries a flywheel and a vibratory gyroscope for storing energy. A drive means applies torque to the shaft to cause it and the flywheel to rotate. A further coil mounted on the shaft cooperates with opposed magnets to provide an electrical power output to an external load, or a mechanical power output may be taken from the shaft.